Conspiracy of the Divine spirit
by Ear-Tweak-Sama
Summary: The sacred tree is the connection that binds all, it even once possessed a human body to channel it's powers through. So when Janis stumbles into the feudal area could she be the connection between both times?Game fic. . . .
1. The Recall of a Legend Part 1

Diclaimer: don't own anything from the Inuyasha series, that all belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Author's note: Ok, so this story is based a little off the game InuYasha: secret of the divine jewel, thats coming out in 2007, for the DS. My friend Renai from Neko and Renai is going to help me with this story. Since she has no internet I'll be working on it more than she will, but we promise that it will be great!

Chapter one: The Recall of a Legend Part 1

Janis's uniform black shoes clicked on the sidewalked as she raced through the stretch between her home and her ninth grade class which probably already started. She skidded around a corner, "I'm in it _deep_ this time," she whined, "twenty tardies straight!"

In a sudden thought she turned off her normal route, _just a shortcut_, she reassured herself and continued her sprint. The gray sailor uniform skirt and collar floated in the wind she abruptly created, her brick red bow and accents of the white blouse created a kind of stream of color from her unusual teenage speed.

Janis wasn't too familiar with this route but trusted her sense of direction (if any) to get her through the new shortcut. A shrine came into view on the left of her, the top of a large tree was visible at the top of the many steps leading up to it.

Something gently tugged at her, slowing her pace greatly to a slow walk, her thigh-length sunshine blond colored hair flew forward slightly at her slowing. The feeling tugged again and she found her sparkling mismatched eyes (left blue and right green) peering up at the tree.

It was as if an invisible hand was nudging her up the steps, despite her determination to return to the course of the sidewalk, she continued slowly step after step, her eyes focused on the more visible large tree, a small picket fence squared it and there was a large barkless area giving the impression of a very smooth surface. An odd feeling of comfort washed over her.

_What is this?_ Janis questioned in her mind, she realized she wasn't controlling anything her body was doing. Her ankle muscles twitched beneath her knee-high uniform socks in her wanting to redirect her feet to turn around. Despite her struggle against her own person, she strode toward the fence, taking a simple step over it, veering even closer to the large tree.

A faint white glow came into the small vision she had of herself while staring straight ahead. Janis saw the glow better as her right hand rose elegantly to the barkless spot of the tree, her fingers carressed the smooth surface and the glow transferred brightly under her palm.

A look of surprise covered her glistening eyes but her expression stayed in relaxation, her entire body not tense, but weirdly relaxed. _I...I don't..._ Janis's confusion and fright was being fought down by an emotion that seemed to run through the tree into her.

Her surroundings faded around her, the floor fell from beneath her.. _No! Stop!_ She tried her best to pull her hand away, she should have been flamed by the wrath of her homeroom teacher, but instead it was this...

As much as Janis tried to search the darkness around her, her eyes were fixated on her hand and would not lift for the life of her. A shiver would have ran over her at that time if not for her condition. The tree wasn't in sight but she could still feel it, that feeling somehow kept her from being overwhelmed by fear.

A blue sky formed above her and tree around her, dew shimmered off of the lush grass under her feet. Her eyes widened as her control flew back to her. She ripped her hand from the tree and held it gingerly with her other. Her bangs whirled as her head whipped in all diferent directions, she took a nervous step back, as if backing away from something of great horror.

A bird squaked above her, her face shot to the sky in a jerk then ahead of her as she saw the crow flapping below the few clouds. Her eyes rested on a wooden well to the right of her, her eyebrows furrowed. Janis took a quiving breath, her hand released the other as she threw herself against the tree, slapping her hand on it in a desperate act then it escelated to pounding.

She was too shocked to cry or scream. Her hands fell and she hung her head in defeat, "damn, what is this?" She whispered, shaking her head trying to clear it. She looked up, dissapointed to still see the foreign land sprawled out before her.

Janis straightened out and turned her back to the strange tree, she made a deep sigh and began to walk, _maybe I'll bump into someone_, she doubted her luck but continued to walk, unconsciously swaying from side to side.

A breeze started up, her long hair bounced against her waist and shoulders. She had been running to school and was going to be late anyways, she wished desperately that she'd avoided her improvised shortcut. Her mind was a swarm of regret, she fell to her knees and propped her left elbow up, her forehead resting on her palm in distress. She clutched her head, moaning.

"What's happening?" She groaned, her large eyes shut tightly.

"How lucky," a raspy voice began, Janis slowly rose her head to look at the speaker, her eyes grew wide, "to bump into such a tasty girl," a gross face looked down at her, he was a pig...literally. The thing stood like a man and had a man's hands but its face and skin resembled that of a boar.

Janis recoiled, inching backwards then scurried to her feet. The demon snarled nastily and lifted his rusted sword to slice her. Her moment of shock passed as he swung the sword in a manner to kill her, she stepped out of the way and ran to her right, almost tripping over her feet.

"Wench!" He growled and followed her.

She seemed to feel the demon as it gained, like she could sense it. _This is unreal_, she sidestepped through two close trees, the pig ran around them. _This is beyond insane_, she lifted her arms to push the branches of the many trees from her way, she felt him stronger.

A large hand caught her upper arm, she hadn't been fast enough. Janis couldn't fight his strength as he whirled her to face him, he leaned down and growled in her face, his fangs were brown and crusted with blood, his breath was an extreme stench. Janis flinched at the smell.

"Get your filthy hands OFF of me!" She screamed back, her eyes closed tightly with the might of her words. The air between them pulsed slightly, the demon released her as he flew forcefully back into a dense tree. He passed out, his head hung and his sword fell from his loose fingers.

Janis stood there for a second in awe, "did I-?" she shook her head in reply, "impossible, I couldn't have." She scanned the area, looking for whoever might have done that to the creature. She shrieked when the demon twitched from his position about fifteen feet from her. His prescense in the air fell, she could hardly feel him anymore.


	2. Say what!

Chapter two- Say what?

Janis slowly backed away from the seemingly defeated demon then turned to walk in the opposite direction, she definitely didn't want to stay near the ugly creature.

Her steps were hurried in her numerousness and anticipation, she scurried in the direction she running in before the demon whirled her around, when a piercing pain sliced her head. She cried out in sudden agony and fell to the grass beneath her. She didn't feel blood or a lump or anything, but the pain was rising.

It escalated, she screamed while gripping her head. "What…" she sucked in a quivering breath, "is this?" Janis managed the words through gritted teeth. Tears flooded her eyes from the gruesome pain, it completely overrode the stress she was in.

'Janis', a soft voice whispered in her mind, 'don't be afraid.' The female voice wasn't heard again as Janis collapsed to the ground, her mind and body numb.

A dim light flooded the small hut, Lady Kaede wrung out a rag from a bucket and placed it neatly on the forehead of a young girl who lie unconscious with a raging fever.

"Lady Kaede," a voice said softly at the entrance.

Kaede turned to the speaker, "oh, hello Kagome." She stood from her kneeling position and greeted the girl. Kagome smiled, the looked to the person lying unconscious on the floor.

Kaede noticed her puzzled gaze, "I found her near the outskirts of the village, and she was in terrible condition so I brought her here."

Kagome's gaze was still set on her, "she's….there's something about her," she took a step closer, "she feels so familiar…"

The old priestess nodded, "indeed. But she does not look as if she's from this time, perhaps she's from yours." Kagome noticed the clothes she was wearing and gave a nod.

"I think I know the uniform," Kagome said quietly, "but I've never met her before." She paused, "how could she have possibly gotten here?"

"Can we go now? A voice interrupted. Kaede looked to see Inuyasha, his arms folded and his expression annoyed. Kagome didn't look away from the girl. Inuyasha sighed in frustration and walked over to the entranced Kagome, "well?" she was still in examination.

The girl let out a sound of life and her closed eyes twitched. Kaede watched her, surprised. It was the first time she'd done anything that suggested she was alive aside from faint breathing.

"Inu…yasha…." The girl whispered hoarsely.

Kagome's eyes widened, Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows, and Kaede knelt beside her once again.

Inuyasha looked to the girl, "what the hell?"

There wasn't time for any more words as the girl's eyes popped open. She began breathing heavily. Kagome jumped back as the girl sprang up to a sitting position.

The girl clutched her chest, frantically looking around the room, "what is this place?" She gasped the words, obviously having tough time breathing, the blush from her fever died down dramatically. She looked to each person, "who are you?"

"Who are you?" Inuyasha replied.

His words were dismayed and replaced by Kagome, "I'm Kagome Higurashi-"

"Higurashi shrine," the girl interrupted in a whisper, looking down.

"Exactly…you've heard of it?"

"That where this mess started," she met eyes with Kagome, "Higurashi shrine."

Kagome blinked, "what do you mean?"

"That tree took me here, the huge one," she began, "I was on my way to school and something came over me…next thing I knew I was on tip-toe, reaching up to a bare spot on the tree- I couldn't move, my hand was glued to it, then everything disappeared and," she took a second, "I ended up here."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome said sympathetically. "I don't know how you'll take this…but you should know this before anything else happens….this isn't the present."

"What are you saying?" the girl said slowly.

"Well-" Kagome paused, realizing she didn't know the girl's name.

"-Janis." The girl said quickly, getting the message.

"Okay, Janis…this is five hundred years ago, in the feudal era."

Janis's jaw hung loose on its hinges, " you're kidding, right?"

"I'm afraid not," Kagome shook her head.

Janis jumped up, making the others take a step back, "you mean to tell me I traveled through TIME?" she yelled breathing heavily, then pointed to Inuyasha frantically, "he had FANGS and DOG ears, how do you explain THAT?" she squeaked.

Inuyasha huffed, "it's easy, I'm a demon."

"Half demon," Kagome corrected.

"Shuddup!" he growled.

"Make me!" she retaliated. They continued to exchange comebacks.

"HEY!" Janis yelled after a while of witnessing their stupidity, "I still have a major problem here!"

"Quit your whining!" Inuyasha directed towards Janis.

"Don't be such a jerk!" Kagome clenched her hands into tight fists, "SIT!"

In reply, Inuyasha slammed into the ground face first. He twitched.

"That look like fun," Janis said sarcastically to the fallen Inuyasha. He sprang up, teeth clenched, looking as if he were about to hurt her.

All the while Lade Kaede was preparing a fire, "do ye not find it suspicious she knew Inuyasha's name and said it whilst she slept?" Kaede said, remind them of the matter at hand, she left her back turned to them.

"I said what now?" Janis cocked an eyebrow.

"That's right," Kagome piped, "as soon as he walked in you said his name, then woke up." By that time Inuyasha has reverted into a position of crossed arms, and was peering at Janis from the corner of his eye.

"I didn't know there was such a thing as demons and I've certainly never met one," Janis said, "besides I would have remembered this guy…"

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" he growled at her.

"Interesting," Kaede said, turning to them, " does he seem familiar at all to you, Miss Janis?"

"No." Janis said flatly, then gave a thinking expression, "actually…yeah, kind of. So do you and Kagome," she looked to Kaede, "but that's impossible, I've never met seen, heard of, or met any of you…"

"Weird," Kagome said, thinking.

"She's weird," Inuyasha added.

"Inuyasha, her scent is familiar to you, isn't it?" Kaede said expectantly, "When you sniffed the air your expression changed slightly."

"I feel like I know her, too." Kagome said.

"She brings the same calmness, reassurance, purity, and I'm guessing scent as the Sacred Tree." Said Kaede.

"That tree I touched?" Janis asked. Kaede nodded.

"What are you gettin' at, old women?" Inuyasha asked, a bit confused.

" I believe that Miss Janis could be the reincarnation of the embodiment of the spirit of the Sacred Tree."

"Huh?" the three said in unison, all looking at Kaede.

"You lost me," said Janis.

"The spirit of the tree was shared by a human form, giving that human intense spiritual power, surpassing that of a priestess. The one it was shared with was a young maiden, she died around the age of sixteen, I'm guessing the tree has been calling to you since your sixteenth birthday." She explained.

"You sure do know a lot," Inuyasha said skeptically.

"And all this on a simple hunch?" Janis asked.

"No, no, I'm almost completely sure it's you, seeing as how you not only give off the exact aura as the tree, but also some of the sacred power it passed to you. I felt the intensity and purity of it, I could define it anywhere and when I found you I felt the same thing."

"So it was me, I did that…thing." She said, referring to the demon earlier.

"Yes, it was."

"That still doesn't explain how she knew my name," said Inuyasha.

"It does," Kagome began, "I doubt the spirit changed, just the body, her spirit knows yours," Kagome was slightly taken back, she didn't know such a thing existed.

"Very good, Kagome." Kaede directed her attention to Janis and walked closer to her, "your spirit protected Inuyasha for fifty years."

"I never needed protection," Inuyasha scoffed.

"You were pinned to a tree." Kagome stated in an 'enough said' manner.

"You're naturally drawn to the spirit, despite your denial." Kaede informed.

"I'm not 'naturally drawn' to this girl," he said, "like one idiot from the future wasn't enough."

"What was that?" Kagome snarled, her eyes twitching as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Can't she leave from the well?" he asked.

"She did not come through there so the chances are dramatically low she'll be able to leave in that way." Kaede paused slightly.

"But there's a chance." Inuyasha said, tempting their nerves.

"Oh, give it a rest Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, "Why do you have such a problem with her anyways?"

"He feels a though he needs to push her away in hopes to disguise his feeling of protection towards her," Kaede answered.

"Th-that's not it!" he stammered at her loudly.

"Oh yeah, the big bad Inuyasha doesn't protect anyone," every word dripped sarcasm as Kagome dramatically drew out the sentence.

"Especially not some strange girl." He said.

"You're so rude Inuyasha."

"Um," Janis said neveriously, "well why did I come here exactly and not some…..other place?"

"That is information I do not know, ye might find help in Kinetsuri, a town to the north. There's a man there that may be able to help you understand this further, his age and wisdom are much greater than my own."

"And you're sure I can't just go home?"

"It would be wise to find out the reason ye came here before leaving."

"Ah," she said quietly, "then I guess I'll get going, shouldn't waste any time. How long will it take me to get there and back?"

"A few days at the most."

"A few days?" she screamed, "what exactly am I suppose to tell my family when I get home?"

"Don't worry about that now, what's important is you finding a way to get back to your family." Kagome said, walking over to the exit, "if its alright with you, we should get a head start to Kinetsuri."

"You're going with me?"

"We're going with her?" Inuyasha moaned.

"Duh, she really needs our help, I'm not gonna just abandon her. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will be more than happy to come along too."

"She doesn't look at all strong, I don't know why you think she has so much power, old crone." Inuyasha said directing it towards Kaede, "she'd probably die tripping over some pebble on her way out the village, she'd be a hassle." He continued to protest.

"Ye are mistaken Inuyasha, she holds great power, it has merely just been awakened." Kaede said.

"Whatever, let's just hurry and get her there," he said finally.

"Great!" Kagome smiled, " seems like things are starting to look up."

"I hope your right," Janis followed Kagome as she walked out, followed by a reluctant Inuyasha.


	3. Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

"Hey Kagome," Janis said as they walked out of the village.

"Hm?"

"Those weird shards around your neck, why are they glowing?"

Kagome stopped mid-step, "You mean you can see their energy?"

"Is that what that is? It's almost as if I can feel them."

"Well, I guess Kaede was right about your sacred powers, shorty here can sense the jewel shards," InuYasha said, not looking at them as he continued to walk.

"Is that a good thing?" Janis asked carefully.

"Yeah," Kagome blinked, surprised, "It's a really good thing."

"Are the shards important?"

"Very important," the two started to follow InuYasha, "the Shikon Jewel can intensify the power of demons, and even the shards are dangerous in the wrong hands. The jewel shattered into shards-"

"You're the one who broke it," InuYasha scoffed.

"I know that!" Kagome sighed in frustration and looked back to Janis, "as I was saying, it shattered, even a single shard can power up a demon really well, they're constantly trying to get their hands on it. We've been searching for the shards, that's why I'm here."

"Can you go back?"

"Yeah, through the Bone Eaters well, you might have seen it when you came here. It's linked directly to the shrine." Kagome paused for a while, examining the stress and worry that crossed the face of Janis, "we'll get you home, don't worry…"

Janis did her best with a smile. She couldn't believe this, she felt as is she were about to vomit, this was way too much.

They pulled to a stop in front of a market stand, "you guys done shopping?" InuYasha asked the people in front of them.

"Yes, are we leaving?" a man said, turning to the group.

"We have to go to some town," InuYasha said, angry at the fact.

Kagome scowled at InuYasha and his reluctancy, "we have to go to a town, Kinetsuri, is that alright?"

"Uh, sure, that's fine, why the sudden change in plans?" Another asked, this time it was a girl.

Kagome looked to Janis, "she's from my time, we need to get her home, there's someone there that can help us."

"Is she your friend Kagome?" A rather young voice asked.

"We just met," she smiled, "Janis, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo," she pointed to each person accordingly, "and Kirara," she motioned to a two-tailed cat perched on the shoulder of the girl named Sango. Janis smiled and bowed her head once in greeting.

Sango smiled, "nice to meet you."

Miroku's eyes lit up, he stepped forward, taking both hands of Janis between both of his, "a pleasure to be acquainted to such a beauty," Janis blinked, "would you kindly considering baring my children?"

"What?!" She squeaked.

THWACK

Miroku dropped her hands and rubbed his head, groaning at InuYasha, "why so hard?"

"She's not interested," InuYasha said, he folded his arms once again.

Sango stood defiantly, hands on her hips, easy to tell she was angry. Shippo shook his head and sighed, "he'll never learn."

"Come on, we're wastin' daylight," InuYasha said, walking off. The group followed.

Very little conversation was struck whilst they walked, Janis said nothing, it wasn't that she was nervous or un-talkative, she was just sort of lost in thought and out of place.

Something made her twitch, she stopped abruptly and looked around, _this is so weird, what am I feeling?_ She thought as the intrusive feeling rose.

"Janis?" Kagome's voice broke her thought, "is something wrong?" Everybody else focused his or her attention on her.

"It's nothing, I think…" she smiled nervously.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, "god Shorty, your strange."

"Why do you keep calling me 'Shorty'?" Janis put her hands on her hips and leaned in as she spoke.

"Because you _are_ short! I mean look at you," he waved his hands at her.

"I am not SHORT!" she squealed, so what if she was a little shorter than InuYasha was. Kagome was as well, yet he didn't make fun of her. "You're just freakishly tall!"

InuYasha laughed at her, "you just keep telling yourself that, Shorty."

The feud came to a halt as the feeling came over her again, she froze, it was so uncomfortable.

"What is it now?" InuYasha asked irritably.

"I…" how could she explain it if she didn't even know it herself, "I don't know." It was like the feeling she got earlier, when the demon was close.

Their attention shifted to InuYasha as he let his nose search the scents in the air, "I'm catching the scent of a demon," he said and rested his palm on the hilt of his sword, he unsheathed it.

Janis's jaw dropped at the size of the sharp sword, "what is that?" she asked in awe.

"That's the Tetsusaiga, it's made out of his demon father's fang, he entrusted it to him," Kagome explained.

"Oh sure Kagome, tell Shorty my life story," InuYasha said.

Kagome said something back but Janis zoned it out, the feeling started to build up inside of her. On a whim she instinctively ducked her head low, hearing a swift whoosh above her head. She heard a snarl and hurried over behind the others.

"That!" Janis pointed, "That's what I felt!"

"Good thing too," Miroku said, pivoting into a fighting stance, "your head would have been long gone."

Janis squealed, "That thing is HUGE!"

InuYasha snorted as he swung his sword at the demon. It had the appearance of a deformed human, yet the massive wings of a giant vampire bat. It lurched, dodging the swing.

InuYasha glared and swung again, cutting it in half. He gave a triumphant glance. The two halves rotted quickly into bones, giving off a terrible stench.

Janis looked at the mound cautiously, "does that happen a lot?" she asked.

"All the time," InuYasha returned the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome glared at him, then looked to Janis, "we have some quiet days, more than not," she reassured. InuYasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Kagome."


	4. Food and Entertainment

Chapter 4: Food and Entertainment

Janis rolled over on the ground, it was the middle of the night and she was tired, but there was no way she could sleep after the day she'd had. Who could? Everyone else seemed to, they all slept soundly, and it was obvious that this was routine for them.

She got up slowly so not to wake the others and looked around, they'd made camp in a thick forest near the rushing riverbank. She knew it would be best not to wander far, but she really needed time to think. She stepped over a couple sleeping bodies and set out for her walk.

She leisurely took one step after another, the breeze picking up stray locks of her wispy hair, the soft brown reflected caramel in the moonlight. Her green eye shone like jade and the blue gleamed like the morning sapphire sky, she patted the dirt of her skirt as she continued.

A sprinkle of rain began, unaware to her she'd s walked right into a clearing and the soft rain intensified immensely. She was beyond the sight of the group, which of course was what she wanted, she needed as much space as she could put between her and the group.

"I just want to go home," she whispered.

And then there was a voice.

_Janis. . ._

She shook it off and turned on her heel back to the direction in which she came.

The midday sun beat brightly against Janice's closed eyes, she was pressed against something warm, and comfortable. She nuzzled her face further into the warmth attempting to shield her eyes, then she realized she was moving. She opened her eyes tiredly and blinked the sleep away from them. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around quizzically.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around InuYasha's neck, and his long arms were under the bends of her knees so that she was securely strapped to his back. Before she'd awaken her head was resting snugly against his back, where his sliver cascading hair cushioned her head as a pillow. He'd been carrying her.

"Where are we?" she asked sleepily, she looked around, trying to decipher as to where they were. Until she realized once more that she wasn't home anymore. She lifted her head slightly, judging by the position of the sun it was just about noon. How long had she slept?

"Oh, great you're awake!" said Kagome, smiling.

"Thank god!" said InuYasha, he let go of her legs, letting her down, "I've been carrying you since sunrise," a pinch of irritability clung to his voice.

"We tried to wake you up, but you were out cold," said Kagome, walking beside her.

"Sorry," Janice laughed slightly, completely embarrassed.

"Hey don't worry about it," said Kagome smiling at her, "are you hungry? We've been waiting for you to wake, so we could eat. It's only polite, you know. We decided that to have lunch up there- by the river." She pointed ahead, there only a few yards away was perhaps the most pristine sparkling aqua blue water she'd seen. The whole scene looked absolutely perfect, above the river was a small cute wooden bridge.

As they gathered themselves Kagome set up the lunch area, placing down a red-checkered picnic blanket and dumping her massive yellow backpack out on top of it. She pulled some food from the pile, "good thing I brought extra this time." She said and handed Janice a cup of noodles. Janice gratefully accepted the food, sitting beside her was InuYasha who tore into various things rapidly, as if he hadn't eaten in weeks.

They sat in a circle, all enjoying the abundance of food, Janis was glad that most of the food was from the present it aiding in the healing process of being homesick. Janice finished her noodles quickly, during the meal everyone had been generally quiet (except InuYasaha's continuous slurping noises) to the state in which they had been occupied with their eating. InuYasha wiped a stray piece of food from his face with the sleeve of his kimono, somehow Janis suspected that he would have horribly messy eating habits from their first encounter.

Now, after eating Janis felt rejuvenated and enthusiastic, there was no reason she couldn't make the day a good one. She grew wide-eyed with her new found enthusiasm at the beauty of the river, she stood then hurried over towards it. Her pace quickened as approached the bridge, now at the railing she peered over to the wondrous sight and watched with amusement as her reflection twinkled beneath her.

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow at her excitement, the others paid no mind, and casually finished eating. Janis leaned over the railing , and let out a sigh of delight, "the water's so beautiful!" she said, her expression enlightened.

"Perfect for swimming," InuYasha's voice was followed by a firm push on the small of her back. She gasped and whirled around as she toppled over the side, as a reflex she grabbed the hand quickly before it and she retreated from sight.

"Ahhh!' she heard InuYasha growl as she pulled him down with her, she caught him completely off guard which surprised him more than the fact she'd actually caught his hand. On impact the water splashed up, splattering harshly over the bridge.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!" she screamed, when she resurfaced, her hair plastered to her face. He was beginning to really annoy her, before she was willing to let bygones be bygones but now she was pissed. She knew that she annoyed him, for reasons unknown to her, it didn't take a genius to figure that out.

"You needed a bath anyways!" he retaliated, slightly bobbing in the deep water.

"You shouldn't be talking!" she yelled, splashing him angrily.

"I don't smell as bad as you!" he snarled, infuriated by the splash.

"No, you just _shouldn't be talking_."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?!" he lunged at her, dunking her fully underwater. After a moment her hands sprang up and grabbed his ears, forcefully pulling him under as well.

"Well they seem to be getting along well," mused Sango, as she slurped down the last of her _ramen_.

"Indeed," Miroku nodded, trying his best to refrain from laughing.

"Boy, InuYasha sure is an idiot." Commented Shippo, as he gradually sucked on a giant lollipop.

After many corrupted attempts both of them finally made it to shore, each giving the other the silent treatment to the other. InuYasha shook off, making water return to Janis's already dripping wet clothes, she glared and once again tried to stop her dripping hair. At this rate it would be nearly impossible for her to get her hair dry, seeing as how long it was, whereas the shaking dog-method worked pretty well for InuYasha, he already looked dry.

The wind started to blow, sending freezing chills down her back. Ominous black clouds overrode the once brightly shinning sun casting extending shadows across the meadows. _That's just rude_, she couldn't help thinking as she looked at the sky. She and InuYasha joined the rest of the group, one smiling triumphantly l and the other shivering utterly defeated.

Janis traveled at the back of the pack, InuYasha in front of her and everyone else in front of him, carrying on a conversation that she had no place in, and felt misplaced just for over hearing it. _Where did my good day go?_ She questioned gloomily in her mind. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled, her bones were chilled.

InuYasha's golden eyes betrayed him as they subtly ventured to her as he walked, his expression changed when he saw how cold she actually was. After watching her shiver for a while he rolled his eyes feeling terribly guilty, because his clothes were already dry.

After a second Janis looked up from watching her hair drip on the grass, the top of InuYasha's robe was extended to her, he was still walking steadily but he'd fallen back a few steps to even his stride with hers. She looked to him anticipating some snide remark but all she saw was the back of his head.

"It's dry," he said lowly. She honestly didn't know how to react, but took it as he said silently. She draped it around her shoulder and cuddled into it, the cloth was still warmed from his body and she thoroughly appreciated it. As they walked she let her eyes follow his steps, then let her gaze wander.

"Thank you," she said quietly, yet loud enough for him to hear. His ears twitched, but he didn't reply.

"So," began Miroku after a long pause, "I suppose you don't sense a demonic aura." It took Janis a moment to compute that he was talking to her.

"I guess," she said with uncertainty, "but if that's what it is was, why doesn't that same thing happen whenever InuYasha or Shippo around?" the only difference she could tell was that they weren't for the exception of one, wasn't trying to kill her.

"Hmm. . ." he pondered, "perhaps it's because their hearts aren't tainted with evil and hatred, like the one before."

Janis shrugged, she obviously had no idea. Miroku glanced over his shoulder behind him for the first time in a while, he examined what she was wearing then looked over to InuYasha. An odd feeling washed over him, and a goofy expression took over his face.

"Wh-what!?" asked Janis, feeling nervous under his gaze.

InuYasha looked at him, "what's your deal, Miroku?"

"How very kind of you to offer your robe to Miss Janis." He smiled, mischievously.

"Shut up, perverted monk," he growled, punching him upside the head, "it's not like that." At the sound of the smack the other looked back.

Kagome glared at InuYasha, "you're so rude! SIT" InuYasha, on impact, cause the ground to tremble.

Janis couldn't help but smile, "I truly love when it when she does that!" at the sound of her voice he growled.

InuYasha sprang up from his crater, "and here I was being nice to you!"

"You call that nice?"

"Consider yourself lucky I don't hurt short weaklings!"

"You're always beating up on me!" interrupted Shippo.

InuYasha smacked him on the head, "this doesn't concern you, Shippo!"

"See!" he whined.

"You're so immature!" shouted Kagome, she pointed then screamed, "SIT!"

"Would you stop that!" the half-dog demon mumbled into the earth.

". . . sit," she said with her hands on her hips. He groaned, face fully planted in the dirt.

"Idiot," replied Shippo, as he stood over the fallen InuYasha.


	5. Kinetsuri Town

A/N: I have changed the plot around a bit, only because I want the ending to happen differently.

Chapter 5: Kinetsuri Town – The Elder

"Finally, we're that much closer to getting you off our backs," InuYasha taunted as they came they drew near to the town called "Kinetsuri."

"InuYasha. . .You're the only one who has a problem with her," said Kagome as they walked through the entrance of the somewhat desolate town.

"Whatever," he mumbled, folding his arms. Janis out of her eagerness, didn't bother to listen to InuYasha's childish taunting, she was far to elated to finally be going home. A few people that strolled around the town paused to stare at the strange approaching group of friends, some even took cautious steps back towards their homes, probably fearing the worse from them.

"I guess they aren't used to visitors," said Sango as she glanced around she noted that many of the townspeople where whispering and pointing at them, with hard glares.

I wonder where this man is. . . Janis pondered. Like a flash of lighting a firm hand grabbed her wrist and quickly pulled her along, drawing her away from InuYasha and the others. "Hey! Let go!" she screamed, struggling to the fullest to pull away from the stranger, but she had no effect. She heard InuYasha growl from behind her, then just as quickly as the stranger had grabbed her, InuYasha dashed towards them and snatched her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha snarled , squaring up to the man, who surprisingly growled with the same ferocity as the half-dog demon.

" I was delivering the Sacred Spirit from the likes of _you_, you of all beasts have no right by her side!" the young man said icily, standing his ground against InuYasha, despite the threatening look the dog-demon was giving him. The others approached the scene quite confused at the sight of this stranger and InuYasha protecting Janis.

"Feh, what are you talking about! I ain't got time for you, bub, do just get out of the way!" InuYasha stood in front of Janis, his arms shielding her from the unknown man, protecting her as a challenge.

"For someone who makes a point in hating her, he sure is protective," said Shippou, who was perched on top of Miroku's head, Sango nodded in her agreement.

InuYasha turned and scowled at him, "I am not, so shudup!"

"InuYasha!" said Kagome impatiently, tapping her foot beside Sango and the others.

"_What_?" he turned abruptly, shifting the weight of his body and Janis' so that he was still shielding her from the adversary. She pointed at the man, looking at InuYasha with a 'what are you dumb?' expression. He turned back steadily, his ears twitching, and in one swift movement dodged an attack from the man.

InuYasha forced Janis towards the ground as he in a graceful movement unsheathed his prized weapon Tetsusaiga, pressing the tip to the man's throat slightly piercing the skin, "heh! Are you sure you want to go down that path with me, buddy?" he said acidly , his golden eyes shimmering.

"Stop this immediately!," said a slightly cracked voice, they turned to look upon the newcomer to see an old man, walking with a limp in his left foot and a hobbled back, "such a being as yourself shouldn't be bother with this man!" his tone was much more demanding and louder than expected for a man of his age, it surprised them all.

"He started it!" InuYasha growled, his fang remain where it was. Kagome shook her, completely shamed by InuYasha's behavior.

"Let him go." She said.

"This man over here said that she was the sacred spirit, is that why he tried to kidnap her?" she asked, in a strangely calm voice.

"Elder, I was rescuing her. For when she entered the town, I saw her with. . ." his eyes slowly rolled to InuYasha, "this _demon_, so I had to do something!" InuYasha threw the young man a hard glare, one that said 'you looking to die?'

"How do you know you weren't wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I, like quite a few others in this town can easily see the sacred aura that engulfs her body, we've been trained to do so since childhood as is tradition. The Spirit resided here in the comfort of our town, we depended on her here." He answered.

"But wasn't she young?" stated Sango.

The young man was about to answer but the Elder interjected, " she was very skilled, despite her very tender age. Now if I'm not mistaken, you're here to see me. Is that correct?" he looked to Janis, who was a little dumbfounded by all the action that zipped before her eyes.

She nodded uncertainly, she didn't exactly know if he was in fact that man she was searching for, but he fit the profile to a t.

"The come, we'll talk more inside," he began as he turned towards one of the numerous huts. Everyone waited on Janis to make the first move towards the Elder's house. She 

did hesitantly but put her best foot forward and entered, with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou right behind her. InuYasha looked over his shoulder to the man that attacked him, scowled , then crossed his arms and followed.

As they entered the room, the Elder began to speak in a comforting tone, " You might be wondering why we weren't so excited to see you upon your arrival, Janis."

She blinked then responded, "How did you know my name."

"I know a lot of things, " he said, then returned back to the beginning, " the reason for our calmness, is because the original Spirit wanted nothing more than to be treated like a normal person, to be fed, housed, loved, and greeted like someone of unimportance, despite her more than important status," he motioned for them all to gather and sit around the tea table," please excuse my apprentice, Sen, he like the rest of us, were overjoyed to see you alive and well, and he respects you, he just doesn't know any better."

"I guess not." InuYasha huffed, thrusting his nose high in the air.

"I would be more than happy to help you with your troubles, Lady Janis," he said looking at her through squinted hazy eyes.

Janis explained to him, to the best of her abilities, every detail except the constant voices in her head, she didn't really feel that it was necessary to tell him. She explained everything from the short cut to the meeting of Kagome, who told her that she in her sleep called out InuYasha's name, and she also told him word for word , or what she could remember, of what Kaede said.

"I have to say, I've never met someone from the future, especially two in one sitting, it is quite an event." He said with his own little private smile, "Your story is a peculiar one, but I think I do have the answer for you."

Janis looked to him and smiled, but as she did her eyes were serious and intent, the Elder turned towards InuYasha and asked, " InuYasha, the spot on the tree she touched has a very intimate meaning to you, not simply that you were pinned there correct?"

"What's it to you gramps?" he answered shortly.

"Yes, it does," Kagome said to the Elder in answer to his question, irritated once more with the hot-headed half-demon.

"Kagome. . ." he growled. And she simply smiled.

"I believe you were brought here simply because. . ." he looked to each of them, "this is where he is."

"Say what?" Janis asked, thin eyebrows fully raised, "what's that suppose to mean?"

"The tree was calling out to you, no doubt, but the reason you came here is because the spot you touched on the tree connected you to him for the first time in a very, very, long separation. I believe you two will always somehow be connected this way."

"Oh, really?" InuYasha asked sarcastically, "not that this hasn't been very exciting, but you just send old shorty here home so I don't have to deal with her anymore?" Kagome shook her head, utterly frustrated with the inu-demon, while Janis turned and glared.

"I'll get to that, be patient. I posses another answer as well, as you spoke before, she woke when he entered the hut, well this because in her weakest moment, when her body and mind were most vulnerable, the familiarity of his aura set a spark inside her soul, much like an electric shock through her body, which brought her quickly to consciousness."

"Hmm, that actually makes sense." Kagome pondered, " So they really are connected, much like my situation?"

"Right you are, Miss Kagome. Only hers is much different from your own, much more powerful."

"So, you were pretty helpless back then. Huh, InuYasha?" said Shippo, who was sitting to the right of Kagome, comfortably snug in her lap.

WHACK.

"God, InuYasha!" Kagome said, again with irritability.

"Lady Kaede was right, you are very wise," Miroku interjected, with a slight clearing of his throat.

He nodded in thanks to the young monk then looked to InuYasha, " I can sense your agitation inu-demon, but I can sense other things as well. . ."

InuYasha stared without breathing across to the group, into the dark eyes of what seemed to be a powerful hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at him.

"But that is beside the point, your problem now is how to return home," the Elder said, standing then walking towards a nearby shelf, pulling something from it then joining the group once more. "Whether you believe it or not, your powers are great, you have achieved naturally what many must learn or seek to learn. You've only used them twice, once was controlled by the Sacred tree itself, and the other in your subconscious defense. You have not fully awakened anything yet, but I can help you with that." He sat 

across from Janis and extended both hands to show her a beautifully designed chest, it filled both of his palms, and sparked brightly within them, "this, is your answer."

Janis began to reach for the sparkling chest, but InuYasha caught her hand, Janis looked up toward him, he just as quickly as he caught them released her hands, his eyes never leaving the locked powerful ones of the Elder, "what _exactly _is in it?"

The Elder retaliated with the same sharpness in his tone, "What do you _care_? As long as it will get her home?" InuYasha could feel himself being tested, and to some extent he was willing to continue, he expected a solid answer, "within this box is the Orb of Purity, all of her power was locked inside it when before she passed."

"How exactly did she die?" Janis questioned, she'd been wondering for a while as to what caused her _own_ death.

The Elder's expression darkened, Janis studied his face apprehensively, and then sighed, "We don't speak of it, but I can assure you that it was a noble cause. If you want to get home, you must focus all your attention if you are to travel back, there is no other way."

Janis hesitated this time, but eventually unlatched the small chest. She propped open the top and a stunning light spilled out, as she sat and watched a feeling of enlightenment and purity washed over her.

InuYasha stared into the box, gazing deep at the orb, but saw nothing but a clouded crystal, same went for Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku, but Kagome, and much like Janis was marveled by it. InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows at their amazement, then looked to Janis, with in her eyes he could see the reflection of the light glistening in them, he looked to Kagome as well, and saw the same thing. Weird.

"Hold the orb," the Elder said finally, catching her complete attention. Janis glanced up at him through her heavy dark lashes and nodded, she reached in, removed the orb from its confinement, at her touch lights ( visible to those who could see them) swirled inside it, creating a mixture of colors, and then suddenly those who couldn't see the light before were now intrigued by the dazzling lights. The Elder wore a private smile.

She felt soft, and light, as if she was weightless. Her pupils grew wide, to the point where only thin lines of green and blue were visible, all senses became lost within the orb, until there was nothing.

_It's time to wake, Janis._

Janis stirred at the echoing sound of the cool liquid voice. She slowly blinked her eyes open, the scene was familiar. She was once again being carried by InuYasha. She peered around, Miroku was walking to their left, Sango to his right along with Kirara, and Kagome was to their left with Shippo at her feet.

"Excellent, you've awakended," said Miroku, greeting her with a warm smile, "although, I must say you're very cute when you sleep."

"Yes Miroku, we know." Sango growled.

"Great timing, Kaede's village isn't far now," said Kagome with her usual welcoming smile.

"You passed out in the old man's place, he told us you'd be fine and to just head home, but we were still worried," said Shippo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said, she really didn't feel much different, except a slight feeling of dizziness. They all slowed to a stopped around her.

"Didn't worry me," said InuYasha, he began to let her go, "you're way to stubborn to go out like that."

She dropped to the ground, land sliently on her feet, "I'll take that as a compliment." She replied trying to stand straight.

Janis wobbled to the left loosing her footing, InuYasha caught her shoulders before she tipped too far over and helped her climb back on his back once again, "whatever you say," he mumbled.

"So. . .I was knocked out for how long?" she asked.

"Let's just say I had to carry your short self for two days now," said InuYasha, adjusting her weight as they began to walk again.

"I'm not short!"


End file.
